


Mechastuck

by Egads



Series: Mechastuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mechastuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egads/pseuds/Egads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is a pilot of the UN's Full Mobility Defense program. With a war looming on the horizon, will John and his fellow pilots be ready to face this unknown threat? One that brings up the age-old question, "Are we alone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Squad investigate a strange impact in China...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Prologue for my Mechastuck AU. A lot of time and thought has been put into this, and a lot of changes as new characters were introduced. Hopefully It works out! Any feedback is very appreciated, and thank you for taking the time to read it. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

“Alpha team, system check.”

“A-01-TT: Prince. Weapons locked and systems are operational.”

“A-02-GG: Maid. Weapons and systems are green.”

“A-03-TG: Rogue. Weapons and systems are a-okay.”

“A-04-GT: Page. Weapons and systems are running great.”

“Listen up. This is a simple mission. A large impact occurred at 0100 in a rural area of Northern China. It was caused by an object approximately eighteen meters in length, and about sixty metric tons in weight. This is just an initial reconnaissance. You are to maintain radio contact with each other and Operations at all times. Prince.”

“Sir.”

“You take point on this. Get your team in there. See what happened. And if you encounter any hostiles, I want you to get out, fast. It's a bit cliche, but no heroics out of you or any of your squad. Report what you find immediately, and return as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Twenty minutes until the operation begins. Good luck.”

“Sir.”

“Are all pilots ready for deployment?”

“Prince, ready.”

“Maid, ready.”

“Rogue, ready.”

“Page, ready.”

“Good. Operation will begin in nineteen minutes.”

******************************************************************************************************

“This is Prince. We are closing in on the position. Looks like the object impacted at an angle, and fast. It tore up the earth for about twenty miles.”

“Daaamn. Looks pretty bad! Who wants to bet it was a UFO. I got twenty bucks on it being an alien. Janey, you in?”

“Uh, Rogue. We have to use our call names.”

“Riiiight. Who's gonna be listening in on a secure UN signal? We're fine! Gotta loosen up a bit, Janey-poo.”

“Rogue. Can the banter. I have visual contact of the final location.”

“Fine, Strider. You're so uptight on the job...”

“Page, scout ahead. We'll hold the position a hundred meters back. Keep in touch.”

“You got it.”

“Ugh, these things are so slooooow. When can we make them fly?”

“When we can figure out a way of keeping a 50 ton, humanoid robot in the air, and enough fuel to keep it up there.”

“Not to mention making it manoeuvrable.”

“Jane, why do you always have to take his side? I thought we were bee-eff-effsies.”

“Well, we are! And it's not like-”

“Uh, fellas?”

“Page, what is it?”

“There was supposed to be an object eighteen meters in length, sixty tons in weight here, if I'm recalling correctly?”

“That is what he told us, yes.”

“Well, uh... We're in a doozy of a pickle here, then.”

“Elaborate, Page.”

“Well, there's just a bloody hole here. Nothing in it.”

“Nothing in it?”

 

“Hold on. Something pinged my radar?”

“Cool your jets, Jakey. It's probably just a bird.”

“Hold on, guys. I just picked something up, too... Too big to be a bird.”

“Maid, Page. Can you tell anything more?”

“No visual contact. Drat. I can't tell you exactly wha-”

“Page. Page?”

“Shit! Lost radio contact with Page.”

“I know, Maid. Probably just a malfun-”

“Holy fuck! Janey, did you see that?”

“N-no! What happened? Wher-”

“Operations! Rogue here! We're being attacked by unknown hostiles! No radio contact with the others! I can't get any enemy in sight! Please adv-”

“Rogue? Rogue, come in!”

 

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot Selection Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day for the students at the United Nations FMD Pilot Academy. Only four students from the graduating class will be chosen. John Egbert is a sure pick, but who else is going to be going on to become fully fledged pilots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Second Chapter (actually first!!). Hopefully I'll be picking up steam with this one, now that I have the ball rolling a bit more. Thank you to my beta readers, for going through and helping me edit. And thank you for taking the time to read it and any feedback at all is much appreciated!

April 13, 2096. Thirty years since the Battle of the Atlantic. The theatre of war which was the turning point for the twelve year conflict between the Asia Consolidated Forces and the United Nations reached it's climax, and where the weapon that finally turned the tide of battle was unveiled. Gargantuan robotic suits, known as Full Mobility Defense units, entered the field.

******************************************************************************************************

He awoke to a loud alarm, piercing the early morning calmness with a blaring, obnoxious beep. Lifting up into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, before groping at his bedside table for his glasses. Moving himself to the edge of the bed, he hung his legs off the side, the bottom of his feet touching the cold tile. After five years at the Academy, if John Egbert was good at one thing, it was getting up in the morning.

He stood up, stretching his legs and reaching his arms up. Settling back down, he took a glance around his room. It was fairly small, only meant for one person. In most schools, the rooms would house two, or even three people. But the Pilot's Academy was a very small, selective school, and no more than fifty people were in it a year. His bed sat in a corner against the far wall. His desk was a mess of notebooks and loose paper, though a well used video player sat atop it as well. Clothes were strewn across his floor in various places, but the focus of it was the basket in the other corner on the far wall.

He walked across the room to the opposite side, opening up the door to his adjoining bathroom. There, he took off his glasses and had a brief shower. Once he was out and fully dressed, he put his glasses back on. A quick toothbrushing and a comb through his unkempt brown hair, and he was out the door.

He walked down the hallway, adjusting the collar to his dress uniform, not looking where he was going. He was able to skirt past a few people, ones not walking closely to him in the hallway. Suddenly, he bumped into another body, at full-force. Taking a step back, he looked up. “Crap! I'm so sorry!”

The girl in front of him turned her head to face him. Her platinum hair swung a bit, as her violet eyes locked with his deep blue ones. He bit his lip, unsure of how to continue his apology, “I, uh, wasn't looking where I was...”

“Don't worry about it,” she interrupted, turning to face him. “You might want to hurry, John, or you'll miss the graduation.”

Without another word, she walked off again, leaving him on his own. He bit back another apology, watching her step down the hallway. Rose Lalonde was one of the top students of the graduating class. Granted, it was only about ten people, but it was still an impressive feat.

“Oh boy. At least you didn't step on her perfectly polished shoes, Egbert.”

John looked to where the voice was, and saw another boy, with almost the same colour hair as Rose's. His mouth turned to a grimace, “Shut up, Dave. She's a really nice girl.”

Dave grinned, patting his best friend's shoulder, “Lighten up, dude. They're picking pilots today, and you're a shoe in for at least one of the four positions. It must be nice to have connections, eh?”

John rolled his eyes, “So what if my dad is on the board? Your brother is a pilot already!”

Dave just chuckled, pushing John forward a bit. “C'mon, let's just get this over with.”

A few minutes later, all the students were gathered in the announcement hall, standing at attention. The portly headmaster, standing behind a podium on a raised stage was, as always, dull and uninteresting. They went through the lavish speeches he had prepared, about how excited he was for the pilots of the future. After what seemed like an eternity and a bit, he finally leaned into the podium. “Now, Board Director Egbert will make the announcement of this years' pilot selections.”

The middle-aged man in a suit stepped up to the podium, nodding to the other man. “Thank you.”

He placed a piece of paper on the podium, clearing his throat. “Now, we don't have much time to waste. I'm a busy man, and we all know why you're here. So, let's get down to business.”

Some students in attendance shifted anxiously, while the more disciplined ones stood stock-still. John watched his father silently, certain he wouldn't search for him in the crowd. Not for any lack of love for him, of course. Mr. Egbert finally spoke up again. “The board has reviewed the final test scores of the graduating class. While all scores were satisfactory, we only have three FMD pilot vacancies.”

'Three?' John thought, 'I thought there were four...'

“So. First in scores and the first new FMD pilot, Rose Lalonde.”

This was met with no surprise, as Rose nodded. Everyone looked back up to the man on the stage. “The second in scores, and second new FMD pilot, Jade Harley.”

John looked down the line, seeing the girl in question. It seemed like she was holding back a huge, beaming smile, and failing spectacularly. Her wild hair was barely contained in a bun, as was the norm for the dress uniform. He gave her a silent congratulations, and steeled himself for the next choice, which was inevitably him. He looked for Dave, who gave him a warm, if not slightly disappointed smile.

“Now, third in scores, and our final new pilot,” The man glanced at what was only a fraction of a second, before looking back to the paper, “David Strider.”

There was a whisper of murmurs in the students. Everyone was looking around, confused. John was shocked. He didn't even know what to think. He looked back at Dave, who only had a bewildered look on his face. However, he couldn't even look at John in the eyes.

Moments later, Director Egbert instructed the chosen pilots to pack up their rooms and be ready to leave in the morning. He assured the remaining graduates that they were all to be offered jobs in the UN Forces, and took his leave hurriedly. The students were dismissed, and they all left in clumps.

John wandered out in a haze. He looked at the group surrounding Dave. They all were clapping hands on his shoulder, congratulating him. He looked a bit uncomfortable. Not that John cared. Good for him.

Oh god, he wasn't mad at him, was he? Of course not, he told himself. Dave worked every bit as hard as him. He deserves to be a pilot. He just wished that he and Dave were going to be pilots together. He could take the test again. But someone else being chosen over him, by his own father, was quite the salt in the wound. Instead, he simply left the auditorium.

Listlessly walking though the halls, John eventually found himself back at his door. He opened the door, stepped in, and closed it-- albiet, a bit harder than he needed to. He sighed, walked across his room, and laid down heavily on his bed. Then, he simply closed his eyes and slept.

What a crappy birthday.


End file.
